


Soft

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaede and Maki snuggle on a afternoon in bed.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Cuddles,,,, gotta write them

Kaede hummed quietly under her breath, hands gliding through Maki's hair. The long strands were smooth, soft under her fingers. Any knots or tangles were gently tugged apart with precision. She loved being like this. Maki's body was leaned against her chest, the former assassin's eyes squinted with relaxation. Maki's hair had a pleasant, if a bit sharp, scent surrounding her, and Kaede wondered what kind of shampoo she used. Especially with how soft and silky her hair was.

Unable to resist, Kaede leaned down to kiss her girlfriend on the forehead. Then on the cheek. Maki opened her eyes fully to look at her, blinking slowly. Another kiss, this one on the corner of her lips, and Maki responded with a gentle one, returned to her own lips. Even if the two of them have been dating for a while, it still made Kaede giddy and smiley with happiness. She just loved her so much. It had taken them a long time to get to this point, Kaede could enjoy it. Maki's face was a little flushed now, red with embarrassment over all the little affections Kaede was decorating her face with.

"Hey," Kaede murmured. There was no need to be loud right now. "I love you."

Her cheeks are definitely red now, even if her face didn't betray much. Kaede moved to be on top of Maki, effectively cuddling into her.

"Love you too." Was mumbled into her hair, Kaede giggled affectionately. There was a brief pause, before Maki spoke again. "What do you want for dinner?"

She thought for a moment, going along with the movement as Maki laid down. Kaede shifted so she wasn't squishing her girlfriend, instead snuggling into her side. Despite the question, it was clear that they weren't going to move for a while. "I dunno. It's been a while since we've eaten out, hasn't it? I've heard the sushi restaurant that opened recently was good."

Maki hummed her ascent, then fully relaxed against the bed. Soft pillows and several blankets lined the bed, given Kaede's habit of stealing them in her sleep. It also made the bed fluffy and gentle to rest on, which was a bonus. Especially when both girls were fond of afternoon naps. Kaede more than Maki, but she was slowly convincing the other girl of the joys of sleeping half the day. At least on weekends, when they didn't have anything to do, or didn't want to do anything in general. 

Kaede's eyes dropped slightly, and she moved to put her head on Maki's chest. A very comfortable surface, in her opinion. Already, she was falling asleep. Maki had her eyes half-closed in relaxation, but she wasn't asleep yet. Delicate, calloused fingers hesitantly began to move through Kaede's hair. She leaned into the touch, relaxing even more. The gentle, consistent strokes felt nice against her scalp, the rhythmic touches lulling her mind. 

She could get used to this life, Kaede thinks, before falling asleep.


End file.
